


Sterek highschool au prompt

by Payge



Series: Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Highschool AU, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sandwich, Scisaac - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payge/pseuds/Payge
Summary: Written for the prompt'Always arrives at the cafeteria 30 seconds before me and takes the last sandwich I like'Sterek highschool au, non supernatural





	1. Chapter 1

"Stiles slow down!" Scott screamed, chasing me down the corridor. I glanced momentarily over my shoulder to yell back "no way" before continuing on my way to the cafeteria.  
Bursting through the door, I sprinted towards the sandwich stand, keeping an eye out for the familar face that I knew would be here. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him.

He reached forwards, grabbing a sandwitch and going to pay. I scrambled to where he had just been, scanning the sandwiches, but once again, he had beaten me. I sighed, grabbing a random sandwich before going to pay. I walked over to me and Scotts normal table, and waited for him to join me.

Within a few minutes, he had, and was sitting opposite me. "Stiles, seriously why do you always do this? If you're gonna run all the way here everyday then at least get a sandwitch you actually like." He stated, noticing my grimace as I bit into my food. I gagged, spitting it into a tissue and throwing it into a nearby bin. Crossing my arms, I begrudingly grumbled out "He's doing it again"

Scott stopped eating to stare at me for a few seconds, before bursting out into laughter. He was clutching his stomach and tears were falling down his face. People were begining to stare, so I kicked his shin under the table. "Ow Stiles! Jesus!" He exclaimed, reaching down to rub at his shin, yet he was still smirking.

"It's not funny!" I schreeched, reaching over to take half of Scott's sandwich. He watched me, but didn't make any move to stop me, so I began eating it. It was still disgusting, but not as much as the last one had been.

"I thought he got kicked out" he said, biting into his sandwich. I shook my head, doing the same. "Apparantely not".

Scott laughed slightly, holding his hands up in surrender when I glared at him. "Stiles, he probably doesn't even realise that he's doing it" he muttered. I dropped my food, clutching a hand to my chest in mock hurt. "Yes he does! There's no way that you can accidently arrive 30 seconds before another person, and take their favourite sandwich, everyday for 3 years!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

He shook his head, rooting through his bag, before triumphantly pulling out a bottle of water and taking a sip. "Sorry man, I just don't think he would do that to someone he's never even talked to, wait, you've never talked to him right?" He asked.

I shook my head, "not that I can remember, although I'm pretty sure that I would remember talking to Derek Hale - he's like the most popular guy in our school"

He nodded, taking another sip of his water thoughtfully. "Okay, how about - tommorrow, we get here a few minutes later - if he is here buying it then he is probably doing it on purpose, but if he has already gone then he is just quick at getting here"

I sighed, agreeing as I pulled out some of my homework, instructing Scott to do the same. Tomorrow we'll see. 


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang, signalling that it was lunch time, and I hurried to shove my books into my bag, swinging it over my shoulder and heading for the door.

"Stiles!" Scott called. I spun around to face him. "Wait! We're doing that _thing_ today, remember" he urged, moving to stand next to me. _Oh yeah_ I thought, begining to walk towards the door. The faces of my classmates were shocked. For the last 3 years that I had been at Beacon Hills High School, they had all learned very early on that at lunch time - they either get out of my way, or are moved out of the way - and now here I am, walking at a normal pace to lunch.

As we walked down the corridor, Scott turned to me, with a smirk, and said "I seriously don't think that he's doing it on purpose. I think that maybe....you have a crush on him"

I gasped, looking at him with my jaw hanging open "that is a wild accusation there Scotty-boy! I do not! He's mean! He purposely takes _my_ sandwich everyday" I exclaimed, Scott frowned at me, adding "yet to be proven" before I continued with my rant.

"besides, even if I did have a crush on him, you can't say anything. You've had the biggest crush on Isaac Lahey since we were freshmen" I whisper-shouted.

His face went beet-red, and he began stuttering "no-I dont really think that-it's just that- uhhh." Before shaking his head and covering his face with his hands.

I stopped walking, "AHA! I knew it!" I shouted, making a girl behind me fall over in shock. Muttering out a 'sorry about that' I pulled Scott along, smirking the whole way as his face slowly regained its colour. "Okay fine! I like him! He's just so cute, and he always wears adorable scarves and he has such curly hair" he beamed.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah yeah" I whispered, finally reaching the doors to the cafeteria. Releasing his arm, I pushed the door open, immediately heading to the sandwich stand. Scott follwed closely behind, his hands on my shoulders. He was looking over the heads of people whilst I lead us in the right direction, as I was too short.

"He's there! But....he's not doing anything? He's just stood there holding a sandwich and looking around" Scott stated. Finally getting past the crowds of people, I made it to the stand. Derek was, as Scott said, stood there, holding a sandwich. As we made our way towards him, he looked directly at me, before turning towards the till, handing over some money, and then going to sit at his table.

I span around to face Scott, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms. He sighed "okay I believe you" he said, moving forwards to get an apple. I stumbled along behind him, groaning "Whyyyy?" Before grabbing an apple and paying.

We walked over to our usual table, sitting beside each other. "I don't know, maybe he want's to get your attention?" He answered.  
I shook my head "why would he want my attention? He just wants to get on my nerves or something." I replied, biting my apple, him doing the same.

"Hey, you know, if we weren't pretty much brothers, I'd totally want your attention" Scott sang happily. "Awe, Scott. Me too" I marveled, hugging him tightly, before I continued eating my apple.

 _Of course Derek Hale chooses me to annoy, I can't even have a normal lunch._ I thought as my eyes drifted over to his table. He was surrounded by his usual clique, all Juniors, of which I recognised a few, although they probably didn't know our names.

Derek was a senior, but he was only really friends with the Juniors that he was always surrounded by for some unknown reason. Currently sitting with him were; Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac, who was staring at Scott with a massive smile on his face.

"Oh my god! Don't look now but Isaac is totally checking you out" I whispered, leaning into Scotts side. He choked on his apple, turning the same colour as it. "What?!?!" He screamed, making people's heads turn towards us, including everyone on Derek's table.

"Shhhhhh!" I groaned, slapping a hand over my face. "Was he really? Oh my god!" He whisper-screamed. I nodded, glancing back to Derek's table, to see that Isaac was still staring, but was now looking between me and Scott a frown on his face.

We made eye-contact, and he began blushing, spinning around in his seat and whispering in Derek's ear. Derek turned to face me, raising an eyebrow, before turning back around to say something to his friends, and then standing. Isaac followed suit, throwing their trash in the bin.

"Stand up! We have to leave!" I whispered hurriedly, raising to my feet and swinging my bag over my shoulder. Scott did the same, clearly confused. Derek and Isaac were headed right for us. I pulled on Scott's arm, urging him to hurry up. "Okay Stiles! Chill!" He exclaimed, picking up his back and walking around the table, facing me.

He wasn't looking where he was going, and tripped over his own feet, falling over. But before he could reach the floor, a hand was reaching out, gripping his, and heaving him back to his feet.

Scott turned red, as he seemed to constantly be doing these days. He squeaked out a weird sound when he looked at his saviour. It was Isaac, and Stiles would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Derek was stood right beside him, and yeah, maybe Stiles did have a crush on Derek but he was purposely annoying Stiles so.....

Scott's jaw dropped, pulling a laugh from Isaac. "You alright bro?" Isaac laughed, using his free hand to steady him, the other still holding Scott's.

Scott broke out of his trance and nodded, pulling his hand free from Isaac's to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uhhh, yeah. Thanks" he muttered, taking a step back. Isaac looked disappointed, but smiled nonetheless.

"You should be more careful next time" Derek added gruffly. Making Isaac roll his eyes, Scott's head snap to him and Stiles to frown.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, I know, it's just that Stiles wanted me to hurry so..." he stammered. Derek smirked, turning to Stiles, "well, please don't let us stop you. Stiles." he acknowledged, adding my name on afterwords, almost like an afterthought.

I rolled my eyes, muttering out a sarcastic "thanks" before grabbing Scott's arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria. Closing the door behind us, I leant against it, looking at Scott.   
Simultaneously we both groaned out "Oh my god"


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in Chemistry, I waited for the bell to ring, tapping my pen and slowly packing my bag. Me and Scott were going to run to the cafeteria as fast as we can, and hopefully be the first people in there. And FINALLY get that damn sandwich.

I looked over to Scott to see him doing the same, and nodded. Picking up my bag, I placed it on my back. The bell rang, and I immediately began sprinting out of the room and down the corridor, hearing the yells of Mr Harris but ignoring them.

Me and Scott ran all the way to the cafeteria, bursting through the door and cheering loudly at the sight of no-one standing at the sandwich stand. We hurried over to it, scanning the choices. "Where is it? It's not even here!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. I turned to Scott, seeing him barely keeping in his laughter.

"What?!" I shouted, turning in the direction that he was facing. Sat at his table, smirking, was Derek, eating a sandwich. MY sandwich. "Oh that is it!" I screamed, stalking over to him.

Upon seeing me heading towards him, Derek choked on his mouthful, putting down his remaining food and giving Isaac a panicked look. Standing directly in front of him, hands on hips, I couldn't hold back my anger anymore. "Dude! Seriously? Why do you keep on doing this? How did you even get here so early?" I screamed.

A smirk fell back into place on his lips and he shrugged, "I don't know what you mean" he chimed, reaching for his sandwich and taking another bite.

I threw my arms in the air angrily, "yes you do! That is my sandwich! You've been purposely getting here before me and taking the only sandwich that I like for 3 years!" I shouted. He raised an eyebrow at me, tilting his head. "You are angry at me because I like the same sandwich as you?" He innocently questioned.

"Uh well no-but you- you just-ugh! Scott back me up" I exclaimed, turning to Scott. He was stood beside me, and was looking Isaac up and down, Isaac doing the same to him. "Huh" he muttered, turning to me.

"Nothing!" I yelled, turning around and begining to walk away. "Stiles" Derek called gently. I sighed, turning back around. "Sit with us. If you want i'll even buy you a sandwich tommorow as an apology. Yeah?" He asked.

I went to shake my head, but Scott was giving me puppy eyes - and damn he was good at them. Huffing, I sat down opposite Derek, Scott sitting besides me, opposite Isaac.

"So....are you guys dating?" Isaac asked. Me and Scott looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Nooooo way" I chuckled, Scott added on "we're more like brothers".

Isaac and Derek looked at each other momentarily, before looking back at us. "Why?" I asked. Derek cleared his throat, dragging my attention to him. "Yesterday you guys were very.....touchy" he muttered.

I looked at Scott, who was looking at me strangely, before turning back to Derek. "Where are the rest of your friends?" I asked.

Derek shrugged, replying "I don't know, probably off making out in some corner" before taking a bite of his (ahem _my_ ) sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Please leave some feedback, negative or positive so that I know how I can improve


End file.
